


A Long, Long Time Ago, on the Windswept Moors

by UnicornsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Murder mention, Because in this house we respect people's boundaries, Blackmail, But Kylo was already a Byronic villain so?, England in 1800 AU, Gothic Romance, Historical Horror, Hux mentions how Phasma killed his dad, Huxloween 2020, I guess that is how that goes?, I took out the squicky parts I did not like, I tried to think of all the gothic Romance tropes I could, Intrigue, M/M, Mutual Pining, and put them into this, enemies to friends to lovers to enemies to lovers again, except for the Byronic hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace
Summary: Hux has just inherited a large country estate from his recently deceased Lord father who died under mysterious circumstances. His "best friend" Ben also disappears. Then, he starts receiving blackmail letters from a "KR". Who could it be?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	A Long, Long Time Ago, on the Windswept Moors

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a tweet @thefoxeswedding made on Twitter way back in like September. But I have been biding my time, researching and planning and trying to do this right. I brushed up on my Jane Eyre and Northanger Abbey and Mysteries of Udolpho knowledge. Then, when I saw the Huxloween prompt for today was "Historical Horror" I was like, "Yes, perfect! I will post that Gothic Romance fic, that will be perfect for 'Historical Horror'". So here we are. I tried to write the letters and dialogue in the late Georgian/early Regency style, but it might just sound awkward and not that good. I may end up reworking this fic or posting more, but for the time being- here it is! I really wanted to post this today. Hope you guys enjoy. (Not beta-ed, as normal for these.)

15 October, 1805, English Countryside

The day our story started was just like any other in mid October-day in the moors. It was crisp and brisk, with a slight cloud cover. It was not particularly dark or stormy, but it would have been, if they had known what would soon come to pass. It starts in a well-furnished, very old country estate. There were many rooms, and many secrets- it had once been an abbey, you see. The walls and floors creaked at night with the knowledge of the many things that had passed there. Good and bad. 

But it was also a home- home on this day to a young man who was sitting in his office, with quills, inkwells, and a pen knife. At this moment, the only sound in the room was of him scribbling away on a sheet of foolscap. A maidservant walked into the room, and stood before the desk. Her hair was up and she was wearing stays that had a crisscross of fabric through eyelet holes running back and forth across the entire front, until it flared out around her hips. It was plain, but necessary for her.

“The post for today, Sir. Six letters.” The young woman said, before placing the letters on the table in front of a man and curtsying.

“Thank you, Julia.” The man said, without looking up.

The young woman curtsied again and left the room. Her long, linen dress brushed the ground as she walked, only occasionally allowing a view of her small flats. The door closed with a click. Now back to the man- He was wearing a tailored jacket that cut away from his body around the hips. He would soon be fitted for one that went straight down, for that was the new style. He had his own money now. He went through the letters quickly- most of them were business letters, and easily responded to, but one in particular caught his eye. The paper was of poor quality, a quarter-sheet without the foolscap watermark. But the handwriting seemed familiar, like something he had read before, although he could not quite place it. The address said it was from someone in town. Perhaps it was a villager from town, asking him about some business or other. He might as well check it. The wax seal broke with a snap, and the paper crinkled as he unfolded it to read it. 

> Lord Armitage Hux
> 
> Dear Sir,

> It has come to my attention that, upon the untimely death of your Lord father, you have recently inherited an estate of no mean size. I just so happen to have in my possession letters that contain accounts of unsavory activities that you yourself have been a part of. If these accounts were to reach your friends in Grosvenor Square, I can be sure they would not take the matter lightly. I hope your inheritance gives you the opportunity to send some of that wealth to me. I will not accept less than £50 per month. 

> I have the honor, etc.
> 
> KR

The fabric of his cravat strains and flutters as his adam’s apple bobs with a gulp. The fear drops down his throat and settles in his stomach like a rock. If his secrets were to be exposed, he would lose his position in society for sure. How did this person find out about any of those things? The only people he knew had knowledge of it for sure were Phasma and… Well, Phasma would not tell anyone, right? He was her confidant, her friend… he had helped her rise from the position as a servant, where his father only used her to do his dirty work in London- she surely would not betray him. Later, when they were sitting together in the drawing room, he talked to her about it.

“Leave us.” Hux said to the servants, then turning to Phasma, “Ms. Phasma, you do very well at reading people- do you think there is anyone in town who would be suspicious of me? Who might have a quarrel with me?” 

“No, sir, I do not,” She replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I received today a letter from a ‘KR’ stating that they knew the things we had done. I thought you had been discreet,”

“I _was_ discreet, in both planning and execution. Did you forget, no one suspected a thing of me, not for a moment afterwards? They all thought it was nature taking its course. It is _you_ they sent the letter to after all,” Phasma said. After a moment, her demeanor changed to be more soft, and thoughtful. “Whatever happened to Mr. Solo? Have you heard from him lately?”

“No, nothing, and... I doubt I will ever hear anything again,” Hux replied, his eyes going glassy and damp, despite his effort to keep his feelings down. Ben Solo had been his bosom friend, closer than a brother to him. In a world that seemed to be set against him, Ben was there for him. But just as Ben was brought to him, the world seemed determined to take him away. He was done with Ben, they had drifted apart. Why he was still so emotional, he had no idea.

“What a pity,” Phasma replied. “Well, this person ‘KR’ should not have any basis for accusing you if they have no proof.”

“They have letters,” Hux said. “But I cannot understand how, all the letters are here, in the Abbey, except...”

Phasma was silent. After a moment, he spoke again. 

“Whoever this is, I will find them and silence them. Just like we silenced my father.” He said, resolute.

\---

A few days later, Phasma was walking the trails near the estate. The air was cool and humid, with a mist that shrouded the world from view and made it difficult to see even a few feet away, as the path went through the old moors. A large figure began to appear in front of her, as she got farther away from the house. It was a man, very tall, wearing a black overcoat and a top hat. The frightening sight had no effect on Phasma. 

“He received your letter,” She said, nonplussed, “He vows to find out sent it, but I think he does intend to pay,”

“I never thought it would come to this…” the man said, his voice deep and gruff.

“He vowed to find out who you were and kill you,” Phasma replied.

The man’s features shrunk down as in disappointment.

“I was so lucky to survive last time,” he said.

“Well, you did threaten his honor and image, the two things most important to him,” Phasma said. “Go to him, and say you apologize, Mr. Solo,”

“No, he is the one who should apologize to me,” Ben grumbled, and he disappeared back into the mist. Phasma sighed in desperation.

“I will never understand their sex,” She said, as she continued to walk down the lane.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you are probably thinking- but what Phasma means when she says, "their sex" is men. So, she is saying "I don't understand men," that is just how they talked back then. (At least, in the books I have read from that period.)  
> -Also, "foolscap" is a type of paper. Back then, it was usually 16" or 17" x 13".  
> -And, Grosvernor Square is a fancy park in London where rich people liked to hang out.


End file.
